The present invention relates to a resilient connector, more particularly to a resilient connector capable of being inserted into a computer's printed circuit board.
Conventionally, an interface card is usually employed in an electrical connector of computer device and inserted into a receptacle therewith, especially when the user requires an additional function to achieve some special purpose. Thus, the purpose of the electrical connector is mainly to transfer the electrical connection between the computer device and the interface so as to perform a particular function. Referring to FIG. 1, a sectional view of a known electrical connector, including a leg portion 90 and a clamp portion 91, is provided. The leg portion 90 is inserted into a hole of a slot 93 within a receptacle 92. The clamp portion 91 with an opening 94 is accommodated within the slot 93 so as to hold the printed circuit board through said opening 94. In addition, the printed circuit board offers a pair of contact pads 96 at the front end thereof for making contact with the contact surfaces at the free end of the clamp portion 90 when the printed circuit board is inserted into said opening 94. Subsequently, the printed circuit board is pivoted to a second angular position from a first angular position for accomplishing the operation by applying a stress in a certain orientation.
Although the aforesaid known connectors may achieve special function and purpose by the electrical connection. The following drawbacks still remain:
Firstly, the shape of said connector is cut along an imaginary line from a copper plate as designated in FIG. 2. As shown in the drawing, it is found that the remaining copper plate portion, (represented by a sloped line), will be disposed of, causing a waste of material. Secondly, the contact pads 96 on the printed circuit board are usually scratched or damaged due to the abnormal contact between both said contact pads 96 and the contact surfaces of the clamp portion 91.